Question: Omar walked his dog for $10$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Omar walk his dog altogether?
The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Omar went walking. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 40\text{ miles}$ Omar walked a total of $40$ miles.